


Touch. Make Love. Taste Me.

by SereneCalamity



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: The four lovers spend an evening together.





	Touch. Make Love. Taste Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...Potentially the smuttiest thing I've written. Eeesh. Title is a slight twist on a line by Body Say by Demi Lovato, and the ship was a request from CarolCunha7, who is the person who introduced me to this ship, so I hope you enjoy, hun!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters.
> 
> 22/01/2020 - Edit done. Hopefully it's a bit tidier now!

Sabrina Spellman let her head fall back, her blonde hair tripping over her shoulders and falling down her back as she reached down toward the girl between her thighs. Dorcas' hair was a mess, falling out of the braids that she usually twisted them into, and Sabrina stroked her fingers through the strands, tugging them out of their pins and watching as they fell. Dorcas let out a sigh as one of Sabrina's hands went to her ears, stroking them gently and then moving to her face, fingers trailing over her jaw.

"She loves your taste," Prudence Night whispered from where she was behind Sabrina, still completely clothed as she dropped kisses to Sabrina's shoulders and then her neck, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. "And she loves when you pull her hair."

Sabrina did it again, and there was another groan from Dorcas, her tongue pressing against the nub of nerves of her cunt, flicking her tongue a few times before smoothing the flat of her tongue over her clit. Sabrina groaned, her back arching as she leaned harder back into Prudence. Prudence had been stroking her hand up and down Sabrina's thigh, but she shifted it now, lifting her hand until it was loosely wrapped around Sabrina's pale throat. Agatha looked up from where she was behind Dorcas, her eyes were heated and a little hazed as she looked at Prudence's hand at Sabrina's throat.

Suddenly, Prudence's hand started tightening around Sabrina's throat, and at the same time, Agatha pressed a long, slim finger inside Dorcas. Dorcas let out a groan, her body jolting forward, mouth going slack against Sabrina's slickness. Sabrina's eyes rolled back into her head as Prudence's hand tightened around her neck, making her heart beat faster in its natural panicked response. She couldn't take in a breath, and as Dorcas began eating her out with renewed vigor, she began thrusting her hips upward, toward the red haired girl.

"I want to tie you up, pretty little 'Brina," Prudence whispered, her breath hot against Sabrina's ear. "I want to tie you up in ribbons, stretch you out so that you can't move, fill every single hole of you until you pass out from pleasure." Her fingers loosened around Sabrina's neck, instinctively knowing when the blonde needed to catch her breath. Sabrina dragged in deep breaths of air, and all she did was whine.

Sabrina was determined and strong.

She was one of the most powerful witches of their age, and she had something deep inside that separated her from other witches. She had  _humanity_ , that made her even more special. It also meant that there was a lot weighing on her shoulders, her love and responsibility, that she felt toward the humans and their world, and ever since she had officially embraced her witch half, she had been forced to be in control and to control some things that weren't even within her grasp.

Her relationship with Prudence hadn't shifted from antagonistic to frenemies to something romantic until she was eighteen.

And Prudence loved her sisters, so along with her, came them.

It had been nearly a year now, and Sabrina couldn't imagine going back to her life before she had the Weird Sisters as her lovers, even if they were still figuring things out. There were still fights and disagreements, and sometimes there was jealousy—on  _all_  their behalves—and putting four powerful and stubborn witches all together in one house meant that occasionally lightning broke open the sky or things on their property burst into flames, but they made it work. They helped her give up control.

"Would you like that, 'Brina?" Agatha slurred, biting down on the peach of Dorcas' ass as she straightened up from behind where Dorcas was on her hands and knees. "Do you want us to tie you up and fill you?" Her eyes were glittering and lustful, and she bit down on her lower lip as she met the blondes eyes. Her fingers twitched, and a moment later, an invisible force started squeezing on Sabrina's nipples, adding to the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

Sabrina came with a loud whine, all over the lower half of Dorcas' face, and the redhead moaned and sighed and licked up as much as she could. Agatha kissed and nipped at Dorcas' hips and ass, one arm moving in the tell tale signs that she was fingering her lover. Sabrina tried to open her eyes to watch the two woman in front of her, but Prudence's hand was tightening again around her throat, and then another orgasm was ripping through her, her cunt clenching, wanting something to fill it.

As she was coming down from her high, she managed to open her eyes at least enough to see Agatha roll Dorcas over so that she was on her back, nipples pointing upward, hips undulating as she waited for her lover. Agatha straddled Dorcas' thigh, rubbing herself back and forth, pressing three fingers inside Dorcas, stretching her with the sudden intrusion.

"Don't you love watching them together?" Prudence purred, and the hand that had been resting on Sabrina's thigh— _not_  the one around Sabrina's neck—reached out, twining together with the blondes. She stroked her thumb along the side of Sabrina's hand, before pointing their fingers toward the other two, and Sabrina felt the magic pulse through her body. Every nerve ending in her body was alight, and she could almost  _feel_  Dorcas and Agatha's pleasure as Prudence played with both of them. She filled them both, toying with their clits, unseen hands forcing their heads together so that they kissed one another as they came, trying to catch their breath as Prudence twitched her fingers again.

" _Oh_..." Dorcas' body shook, trying to reach for Agatha, trying to grip her ass and force her to ride her thigh faster, but then Sabrina lifted a finger and Dorcas' hands were slammed backwards, held against the sheets underneath her. Dorcas groaned again, barely able to keep up with Agatha's mouth as she felt both her cunt and her ass pulse.

"Satan!" Agatha managed to cry out, Prudence's magic releasing them both as they came again, sweat-slick bodies slumped together as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms.

"They're so beautiful," Sabrina finally managed to sigh, wanting to reach out for both of them and touch them. But she was firmly on Prudence's lap, legs spread wide from where Dorcas had pushed them apart, and Prudence was holding her throat with one hand and gripping her own hand firmly with the other. There was also the fact that she had already come about three times, and her legs were  _still_  shaking.

"So beautiful," Prudence agreed before leaning forward and biting Sabrina's shoulder again. The blonde groaned, back arching at the pain-pleasure that shot through her. She could feel the roughness of Prudence's clothes against her back, and she wished that Prudence would undress like the rest of them, but older woman liked the power imbalance that came with being the only one clothed.

Sabrina liked it as well.

It was one of the only times that she would actually Prudence take control over her, be the one so blatantly in charge...Submit to her.

She didn't have her stockings on though, her legs were bare, and the dress that she was wearing was hitched up around her waist, her sex bare, and so from where Sabrina was balanced on her lap, over her thighs, she could feel the damp, trimmed pubic hair of Prudence's sex brushing against her ass.

"Oh—oh..." Sabrina's body shuddered at the feeling of being filled. The magic that Prudence knew in relation to sex and pleasure was endless, Sabrina was sure she would never learn it all. Prudence had a way of connecting them, an invisible, phallic shape that pleasured them both at the same time—sort of like a double ended dildo, Dorcas had explained after the first time. But instead of being inside Sabrina's cunt, it was inside her ass, pressing against that thin wall inside of her, making sparks fire off around her body.

"That's it, sweet 'Brina," Prudence whispered as her hand tightened around Sabrina's throat again, and she let go of the blondes hand and reached between them, touching Sabrina's swollen clit. Prudence moved her hips quickly, and Sabrina's hands clawed at Prudence's thighs, so deeply that she left long, red lines in their wake. Every thrust filled Sabrina more, and with Prudence's finger moving over her clit, in rapid circles that was making Sabrina's head feel as though it was going to explode, she knew that she was so close. "Let go. Let go for us...For me."

It was a raspy scream that was pulled from Sabrina's throat as she came again, her vision blotting and her toes curling painfully and her whole body shuddering.

She could vaguely hear Prudence coming as well, and then the feeling in her ass disappeared and she could feel herself moving. There were more hands, not just Prudence's, and she knew that Agatha and Dorcas were helping her. Sabrina twisted her body a little, to make it easier for someone to pull the thin blanket up and over their bodies, and then she smelt the familiar scent of Dorcas' perfume as the redhead curled up next to her. Sabrina reached out an arm, so that her hand was stretching out toward Agatha, her fingers resting on Agatha's hip. Prudence curled up behind Sabrina, and she was suddenly naked, her bare torso pressing against Sabrina's back.

Agatha whispered a deep sleep spell, and a moment later, the four woman were fast asleep, curled around one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
